Through With You
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: Draco hadn't meant to kiss him. Hadn't meant to touch him. Hadn't meant to even talk to him. But when he saw Harry standing there, his unruly black hair crowned with light, he forgot all reason and went to him. To Draco... It wasn't just a kiss. It was...
1. Prologue

Through With You

R

Ryo Angel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you see me

Floating above your head

As you lay in bed

Thinking about everything

That you did not do

Cause saying I love you

Has nothing to do with meaning it

And I don't trust you

Cause every time you're here

Your intentions are unclear

I spend every hour waiting for a phone call

That I know will never come

I used to think you were the one

Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all

(Maroon 5 - Through With You)

She lay in bed, unable to sleep, a muggle song wrapped itself around her, taking on -his- voice, mocking her, teasing her. She couldn't believe he could be that cruel. He couldn't believe he -was- that cruel. What they had shared, it went beyond physical gratification, although that was what it had started with. He had touched her soul as she touched his... or so she thought. With an angry, muffled scream, she flung the blankets from her bed and stormed down the stairs to the Griffyndor common room. Lighting the fire with a flick of her wand, she stared at the flickering fire, tiny flames that climbed higher and higher as her own fire burned inside of her, wanting very much to be let out, but she held it in. She was Head girl. She should know better. But still, the song still played around her and no matter how hard she wished it to be gone, she finds his voice to be comforting, even after the grief he had sent her through. No. Ron wouldn't get away with this. Just like a Weasley. He -will- pay. A mocking smile crept along her lips, and this time, she sang the song. It should be her that sings it. It was, after all, her that suffered.

She went into her room and took out the invisibility cloak that she had painstakingly saved up to buy. It was to be his birthday gift. But after she's done with him, he'll have no need for a cloak. Not where he's going. Stealing through the corridors of Hogwarts, she came to the Slytherin dorms. She required discretion and hatred. None hate Griffyndors more that Draco Malfoy. Yes, he would serve her purpose.

The heir to the Malfoy legacy looked up startled as he felt a change in his room. Silver and green decorated his room, filled with elegance and grace, but has as much warmth as a snake would have. Shaking his head, he continued his composition, trying to finish his Potions homework. Snape would allow him to turn it in later, but Malfoy pride wouldn't.

"Malfoy."

He paused, his hand on his quill, the ink seeping into his parchment. The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. No one could enter his room without his specific password.

"Slytherins supreme is not that hard a password to crack."

"Granger." With slow and steady movements, he replaced his quill and did away his ink blot. Standing up, he looked directly at her. She had grown, no longer the urchin she once was, her red hair fell like silk to her waist, tiny strands framed her face and her icy russet eyes looked up at him, daring him to hex her. "The lioness has crept so far from her den." He smirked, "Straight into the lair of the snake."

She fought the retort that rose and flipped her hair back, "Stuff it, Malfoy. I have a business proposition for you." She allowed her eyes one second to appreciate his form. Very much like a snake, his body oozed deadly grace.

Draco folded his arms and looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "A business proposition for me?" There was amusement in his tone, his eyes catching her look.

"Don't pride yourself." A sofa slide behind her and she sat down, crossing her legs as she leaned to one side, "This proposition is to your advantage." Hermoine was taking a stab in the dark, but she was rarely wrong. And when she was, it's because of the buggers that called themselves her professors.

"Oh?" Something flickered in his eyes and he looked at her, "I'm listening."

"I can get you Harry Potter."

Laughter filled the room and stopped as abruptly as it had started, "Potter? Why would I want Potter for?"

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy." Hermoine hissed, "Your body is screaming out for his. You want to sink into his warmth, taste the sweetness of his lips, hear the sweet melody as he cry out your name at the brink of desire..."

He was shaken. But he wouldn't let it show. Only his eyes betrayed him, if but for a second, "Mayhaps. Or maybe I can offer him to the Dark Lord." He took his time to consider it, but his heart knew that he would never. "All right. What do you want?"

Hermoine's brown eyes glittered, "Revenge."

'I will have you again, Weasley.'

----

The youngest Weasley son bolted upwards as the storm raged outside, his chest heaving, he shook his head to try and clear it, but the image stayed in his mind. With a tense sigh, he got out of bed, careful not to stir the sleeping girl next to him. He couldn't understand it himself. They were perfect together, but then things changed. Harry tried to reason with him, Seamus and Dean tried to get him to see the perfection. Ginny begged him to stop and think about what he's doing. But he couldn't stop. He knew he broke her heart, left her broken. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Stealing quietly from the room, Ron walked up the stairs to Hermoine's room. Stopping, his hand was poised to knock.

Anger rushed through him. Anger at himself, at her. Why does he have to go back and beg like a dog? As the storm raged outside, his own storm raged inside. And he refused to forsake his pride. A soft moan whispered into his ears. Moans of pleasure. After so long, he came to know all her mews and moans. She's taken another to her bed. Who

was it? Seamus? Neville? Harry? Or is it from another house? His knuckles white, he turned away, almost running back to his room, rousing the petite Hufflepuff that he didn't care enough to know by name. She looked sleepily at him and smiled as she felt his raging hard-on between her hands. Her tongue darted out and licked the tip before

she pulled herself upright and sank down onto him. Gripping him hard, she started to move. Ron kept his eyes closed, in his mind, he could only picture -her-. His hands reached out to hold her waist, urging her to go faster, his pleasure building, climbing to a peak. With a growl, he rolled them over and pounded himself into her, not caring if he was hurting the poor girl beneath him. He wanted to punish -her- and him as well. For his stupidity. For their perfection.

Finally, with a groaning scream of frustration, he poured himself into the Hufflepuff, burying himself in her warmth. Susan. That was her name. Typical of a Hufflepuff. Rolling off her, he turned from her, shame filling his soul. Curling into a tight ball, he allowed himself to cry. Not a sound escape his mouth. Not one teardrop fell from his eyes. He

was crying inside, where the tears would morph into knives, making tiny marks upon his fallen soul, trying to fill the empty space where his heart once occupied.

'I will have you again, Hermoine.'

----

The soft music floated through the darken room. In the fireplace, an unearhly blue fire blazed brightly, sending chilling shadows dancing around the room. The little dragon faced the window, his black shirt billowed behind him as the wind blasted onto his white body. After Hermione left, he quietly finished his assignment and opened the windows to the balconey. Standing there, he listened to the storm, the cold rain chilling his skin. Only one thing was on his mind - Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. He, that made his life a living hell. Harry Potter, the one the white dragon couldn't get out of his mind. Draco slowly brought the silver cup to his lips and sipped the warm red wine, sighing as it burned down his throat, sending warmth throughout his body.

Turning around, he re-entered his room, closing the doors behind him. Staring intently into the fireplace, it seemed as if the fire leapt into his eyes and they burned with intensity for the man he could never admit to loving.

"I will have you again, Potter."

----

Harry Potter laid in bed, wondering how his friendships with the two had ever decline to this level. Nothing is going right and everything is doomed to grow worse. Voldemort is rising in power and everyone is set to graduate in six months time. A muggle song suddenly drifted into his mind, playing over and over again and he laughed quietly as he thought about his life. All his life, he never knew whom to trust, whom to love, whom to hurt.

A never-ending cycle that he's grown so weary of. Getting out of bed, he was careful to not disturb his room mates. Pulling on his invisibility cloak, he disappeared into one of the many secret passages that he found through the Marauder's map. "Draconis." He whispered, touching his wand lightly to the map. A drop of Draco's blood was needed, but Harry had acquired that years ago... flashes of heated skin against his had him shivering with desire. It was over. No use thinking about it. But...

"I will have you again, Malfoy." 


	2. Just A Kiss

Through With You  
R  
Ryo Angel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started with a kiss.

A forced kiss.

Magical mistletoe floated around, snaring unsuspecting students in its trap. Hermoine was rushing to meet Harry and Ron at Hogsmead, there was a new bookstore that opened and she wanted to see if they had any copies of the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History. It was said that there were mentions of the Golden Trio. In fact, they took up an entire chapter! Ignoring the nervous giggles and liplocking couples, Hermoine dodged the mistletoe and rounded the corner, her darting eyes missed the high floating mistletoe that was quickly descending.

"Hermoine!" Ronald Weasley was also late for the meeting and he called out to his friend to wait up. Just as he reached her, the mistletoe attacked.

A strange tingling feeling went through them and there was despair sinking deep in their stomachs. "Curse Fred and George!" Hermoine hissed as she tried to push her way out of the invisible box that held them together, growling as she felt the invisible forces pushing back at her.

"It's no use 'moine." Ron said glumly as they were pushed closer. "I was trapped with Pig over the summer when they were inventing these. The more you push, ugh, the closer you get." He looked down at his friend and smiled weakly. Her hands were pushed against his chest and the top of her mousey brown head was just tucked under his chin. To any outsider, they were the picture of perfection. To the two trapped together, this was a fate worse than death.

"Now what?" Hermoine muttered. This wasn't going to be her first kiss by any means, but she had never planned to kiss Ron. It just wasn't natural. He was everything that she hated - innocent, sweet.. dense!

"Her... Hermoine?" Ron whispered.

She looked up at him, seeing the desire in his eyes. This can't be happening to me. She thought as she looked away, anger coursing through her. No way, no how. "Damn it!" She yelled as she felt another push. She seethed inside. For the past four years, she felt like her life was pre-ordained. All these expectations for her. She had lived up to most of them. She was now the top of her class. She had a good chance to be prefect next year as well. But with those expectations came the assumption that she would either date Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley. She regrets hanging out with them so much when the girls ask her over and over again which one she had chosen, so -they- can snag the other.

"Might as well get this over with." Ron said softly. There was something in his tone that made her look up. She furrowed her brow when she saw what his intentions were.

"Ron..." She didn't have a chance to speak. Ron seized the opportunity and swiftly captured her lips. There was no bright dazzling fireworks or quiet warmth.

It was just a kiss.

Only a kiss.

But a kiss that started it all.

-----

"Where are those two?" Harry Potter waited impatiently outside of Honeydukes, tapping his foot and staring at his watch. "They're half an hour late. By Merlin, I swear if they forgot... no." He quickly dismissed the idea, "Hermoine's too prompt and in love with books to forget." He let out a deep sigh as he scanned the crowd again, "Where are those two?" He growled, peering down the streets once more, ignoring the tingle in his stomach.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of paranoia."

Harry growled, "Malfoy, why don't you slither back into your cave where you belong?" He didn't even bother to turn around to face Draco. A clear insult. Draco wasn't considered remotely dangerous to him.

Draco laughed, low and seductively. "Because I rather see if I can snare you with my venom." He trailed a finger along Harry's bare arm, noting the silky skin and tanned muscles. "Quidditch has done you a great service." He continued as his arm reached up to massage Harry's neck.

"Malfoy." Harry was confused, what was going on here? "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked quietly, not wanting to attract any attention. At the same time, he was wondering why he wasn't pulling away. He should be pulling away. This was -Malfoy- for Merlin's sake!

"Trying to seduce you." Came the truthful answer, "Is it working?" His hand reached the base of Harry's skull and he applied sweet pressure to relieve the headache that was coming on.

"Why?" Harry breathed, eyes darting around nervously. Why? He asked himself. Why are you not pulling away?

"Because."

"Because why?" Tell me... please tell me...

"Because." He turned Harry quickly around and closed in on him, delighted when he saw that he was several inches taller than the Golden Boy. His smile was different from his usual smirk, sly and seduction, the desire that Harry saw in Draco's eyes had him shivering. He drowned in Draco's silver orbs and knew there was no going back when Draco bent his head to kiss him.

It was just a kiss.

Only a kiss.

But it was a kiss that almost destroyed the world.

-----

In the quiet of her room, Hermoine touched her lips. That was... unexpected. She didn't know that Ron could kiss like that... there was a hint of darkness in him. Perhaps more if it was allowed to blossom. "Ronald Weaseley..." She smirked, "Who knew? He's..."

It no longer was just a kiss.

It was... "Perfect..."

But perfection is not meant to exist.

-----

Draco hadn't meant to kiss him. Hadn't meant to touch him. Hadn't meant to even talk to him. But when he saw Harry standing there, his unruly black hair crowned with light, he forgot all reason and went to him. Ever since his father had decreed that he will join the Dark Lord when he finished with Hogwarts, Draco found himself watching Harry almost to the point of insanity.

His every move, every laugh, every tear, Draco noted and filed away. The Boy-Who-Lived. The one who has full access to the light. To the warmth and brightness. While he, Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood, skin like an angel, eyes like the moon... he, Draco Malfoy... an agent of the dark. Forever excluded from the light. A fallen angel.

Once was all he asked for. Just once, he wanted to know what it would be like to be one of the light. When Harry finally faced him, he could hide it anymore. The lust that was brewing finally took over and he had to taste it. Just once. Just this once.

He had drowned in the sweetness that was Harry.

The sweetness that he could never taste.

Ambrosia.

To Draco...

It wasn't just a kiss.

It was a promise.

A promise that can never be fulfilled.

---------------------------------------------

A/N I never said it was canon. Bear with me now. I haven't written anything longer than 200 words in a while, so yeah, I can't promise that I can always update on time. I think I'll TRY to update seventh of each month. How's that? I think that'll work out.

HINT Ron is not as innocent as he seems.

Thanks goes out to: Flibber T. Gibbet - Erm... I HAVE updated... does the update schedule work for you? As for Hermoine's hair... maybe?


	3. It Was Over For Now

Through With You

R

Ryo Angel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're Beautiful, James Blunt

Not all that glitters is gold. William Shakespeare. Brilliant man. Brillant wizard. Hermoine placed the book on top of the pile at the floor of her room and reached over to her vanity to picked up a bottle of Heightened Pleasure, a perfume she found while poking around at corners looking for rare, but cheap books in Diagon Alley. Spritzing some on her naked person, she laid down on her bed waiting for her lover to come.

It was Christmas season and most of the Gryffindors are home for the holidays, all save a select few. She had bribed and blackmailed most of them to spend the day elsewhere. The room was theirs for the day. This was her present to him, wearing nothing but a red bow around her neck, she laid on the large king-size bed. Rose petals littered the sheets as well as the floor. As she waited, she thought back to the day he first propositioned her.

"Hermoine?" Ron stood before her, hesitant to ask her the daring question that threatens to destroy him.

She looked at him expectantly. She had recently dyed her hair to a rich red. It now framed her petite cherubian face and she arched one perfectly defined eyebrow when she heard his question. "Where?" Was her answer. She had recently broken up with her newest boy-toy and was desperately seeking fulfillment. For all she knew, Ron doesn't know anything about pleasing a woman, but what the hell, she could teach him. Even better in fact.

The first night they spent together, Hermoine was surprised at how cool and collected he was. Taking everything slowly, one at a time, he played her like a well-oiled guitar and she sung magnificently for him. If Hermoine didn't know any better, she would have thought Ron to be a player.

Player, player, body on fire.

She smiled when she heard the door creak open and his lustful groan when his eyes laid upon her naked body. "Cor, 'moine. Trying to kill me?" He asked as he quickly shed his clothing and crawled in bed with her.

"Perhaps." She sighed as she tilted her head up and offered herself to him. She wasn't sure before, but now she knew. It had been at the edge of her mind, ever elusive, but after a year with him, playing boyfriend and girlfriend with the public, stealing some nights to be together, she found him. The real him. Dark and wanting. The him that he hides deep within. The one she caught glimpses of it as he fucked her.

That was it.

That was what started out with for the both of them.

A good fuck.

But now...

She groaned as he slammed into her, scrapping her nails down his back, drawing a hiss from him. Now, she's giving him everything.

All her love.

Love. An emotion of intense attraction to another person.

"Ohh yes! RON!" Her body arched up as her vaginal muscles clenched down on him.

"Merlin, 'moine!" He suddenly stiffened as he poured himself in her. Collapsing on top of her, he nuzzled her neck, "That was the best yet." He murmured as he nipped at her. He could already feel himself hardening inside of her and contemplated another round when...

"I love you."

He froze.

Said very softly, those three little words lingered in the air, threatening to consume him.

"I... I..." He quickly withdrew from her, all thoughts of sex flying out of his mind faster than the golden snitch on quidditch day.

Hermoine watched this with a neutral reaction and then cracked a smile, "I'm joking Ron." Hermoine laughed. "Merlin, you're easy." She crawled up to him sex-kitten style and nuzzled his neck, "Sex only, remember Ron?"

The sigh of relief that Ron let loose made Hermoine almost flinch, but she continued to reassure him that this was nothing more than friends with benefits... although they were not really friends to start off with.

"We have fun, don't we, Hermoine?" He murmured as he kissed her neck, relaxing furthur as Hermoine straddled him.

"Yeah."

They did.

Until Hermoine fell in love.

Until he rejected her.

It was never the same after that incident.

They met less and less in bed. Their friends noticed the coldness between them. Before they were playful and affectionate towards each other. After, while they still hung out, they never reached for each other. Distant and aloof, they fell apart.

Just as she had fallen, gave her heart up to be broken...

It was over.

-----

"Ok." Harry was next to Draco in a very intimate position when Draco said it was to be their last. Harry knew it wouldn't last. He was surprised that it lasted this long as it were. Draco had told him quietly, soft and pleading. It made Harry wonder if he really wanted it. To Harry, it seemed as if Draco was asking him to understand. "I understand." Harry kissed him. Softly. Sweetly.

"I love you."

It was a simple fact.

He didn't mean to fall in love, but he did. "It's all right." He said when his lover did not answer. "I understand." Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, must do his duty to his family and bloodline. Just as Harry must do his duty to the wizard world.

"One last night." Draco whispered hoarsely as he rolled Harry under him.

"One last night." Harry agreed, giving himself up to Draco to love one last time.

But to the two lovers, though it was the end, they both knew.

It was far from over.

-----

Ron sat astride his broomstick, staring into the girls dormitory. Hermoine was in there. He could feel her presence. Why did he pull away? Why didn't he acknowledge his own feelings? He doesn't know. Harry had tried to reason with him. Telling him that he shouldn't have thrown away love like that. Precious love from a witch like Hermoine was very rare. And rarer yet was the comfortable silence that binds them together instead of strangling them like it did other couple. Friends first. Lovers last.

And yet...

He moved in closer, needing to see her. To love her. Clenching his hands on the broomstick, he directed it downwards. It was over.

Wasn't it?

-----

Draco stared across Hogwarts grounds to see the figure flying above the Quidditch field. That was his Harry. Always in the clouds when he really should be down on Earth. Tears flow from the clouds, striking Draco in his heart as he thought about how close Harry was to him right now... and yet so far.

He couldn't tear his eyes away. His hand itching to grab his broom and join his lover in his flee from reality. Harry moved closer and closer to the school and Draco's breath hitched when Harry was just outside his window, a soft smile on his face. Harry closed his eyes and whispered a soft word before he descended. Back to Earth. Back to the harsh reality that was keeping them apart.

For now.

-----------------

A/N - This is not a story of how the four of them got together, but rather of how the four of them found themselves and their place in this world. I'm not much for sex scenes. And there will be occasional swearing. This IS rated M for a reason.

Also, I have no idea what the pairing will end up. Draco/Harry would be most likely. I do love them But I'm also starting to like Draco/Hermoine... so yeah.

Reviews - I would REALLY REALLY like some more reviews, but I won't require it for me to keep updating... although it does help me write faster and inspiration strikes more easily when I DO get MORE reviews... it's funny how that happens...

Thanks goes to - Flibber T. Gibbet - You didn't freak me out. I love getting reviews. I get elephants?

- TwistedChesy - bows Thank-you, Thank-you, you're too kind. 


	4. When Can We Be Free?

Through With You   
R   
Ryo Angel 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was as deadly as a snake. He can't be trusted. But he is.

She was as lethal as a lioness. She can't be tamed. But she is.

But by who?

Therein lies the question that many were mistaken about. The two was known for their cool aloof nature since the beginning of their sixth year. Wanted by all, touched by none. Hated by each other. And yet..

And yet...

Sitting in the courtyard, they were together. A laughing smile glittered on her lips as she listened enraptured to his whispers. All who passed by stopped and stared. Slowly, a small crowd grew and grew and grew until all but the professors were there staring, staring at the two whom no one could touch.

Two pair of eyes stared intently on the duo. One blue. One green. Hatred. Desire. Despair. Love.

"I can't believe Hermoine's with that git!" Ron sneered as hatred shimmered in his eyes.

Harry managed a shrug, tearing his eyes away from his ex-lover. "You gave her up, remember?" He asked softly. "You have no claim over who she spends her time with."

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron cried vehemently, "You can't just let them get together like that, Harry. It's unnatural."

Harry resisted his urging to look at them. Instead, he leaned his back against the rail, "She's beautiful. He's handsome. What's so unnatural about that?" He focused on the vein on Ron's neck. It was pulsating, the blood drumming through it, wanting to burst. Harry closed his eyes and then open them again. It's been 6 months. 6 months since the last time they were together. And all Harry could think of was that he would trade anything to have one more night with him. One more kiss. One more sweet embrace.

"It's over." He whispered to himself.

"I -know- that, Harry." Ron growled, pushing himself away from the railing. "I'm out of here." He stomped off, "Sickening."

Harry watched Ron leave, shaking his head at the stupidity of his best friend. They've changed. All of them. Seven years in a magical dwelling, the war raging full blown outside Hogwarts walls. And inside, scared little children, pushed to choose sides by their parents, their teachers, the world. "When will it end?" He whispered as he turned his attention back to the duo. "When can we be free?"

Silver locked with emerald.

One tear fell.

-------

He was crying.

There were no tears.

He laid on his bed, letting Hermoine run her hands through his white locks soothingly. "It'll be all right, Draco." She didn't hear his screams, couldn't feel him as he shook under her administrations. "It'll be over soon."

His bare back was laced with red. Bloody rags lay next to a basin of crimson water. His father summoned him again. To tell him about the initiation. To get him ready for the torment. When he came back, his white shirt was soaked in blood. All he wanted was to find Harry, curl up next to him and cry his eyes out as he had done before. But Harry was gone now. Hermoine stood next to him instead.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just curse you." She shook her head as she wrapped him with some cool bandages with a potent healing salve.

"He takes pleasure at seeing blood." Draco offered. "My blood especially."

Hermoine's eyes flared with rage, but she kept her voice soft, "He's a fool." She lift his head and helped him drink a sleeping drought.

Draco laughed between sips, "Won't argue with you there."

He relaxed, letting the soothing liquid do its work. Before his eyes closed, he saw a dark figure standing next to Hermoine.

It can't be...

------

Ron waited patiently in the halls. He knew they would be patrolling tonight. As they patrolled every night. Head girl and Head boy. So he waited. And then he saw her. Just as beautiful as the day he left her. She moved closer to him, "You're not suppose to be here." She told him with a little smile. "Run along so I won't have to take points off Gryffindor."

"Hermoine..." He breathed.

She arched one perfectly defined eyebrow, "Yes?"

He closed his eyes. It was perfectly reminiscent to the time when he asked her to be his. "I... You... Your behavior is unacceptable."

"Excuse me?" Hermoine planted her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"I said your behavior is unacceptable." Ron was firm with his words and hoped that she would see things his way. Even if he had no idea what his way was.

"Well, how condescending unnecessarily critical you are." Ron started to defend himself, but Hermoine continued, "You listen to me, Ronald Billus Weasely. We are not together. Never was. Never will. So don't dare you tell me what to do." She turned on her heels and started to walk away, the clicking of her heels filled the silence until.

"You love me!" He shouted, "Me! Not that ferret!"

Hermoine turned quickly around and marched up to him, anger shimmering in her eyes, "I have the tendency of getting very physical, Ron. So watch your step. Because if I do, you'll need a miracle." She turned around again, daring him to taunt her again.

Sure enough, "I know." He leered. "Is he enjoying all the physical... urk!"

Don't mess with me, Ronald. I'll have you again, but I won't stand for such talk. You'll suffer for what you've done to me. And everyone will suffer with you.

-----

Hermoine reached the common room that she shared with Draco and was about to walk in when she heard a soft rustle. There was no one around and she ventured a guess, "Harry?"

The sound of cloth moving could be heard and then she saw Harry's head floating slightly above her, "Is he all right?"

Hermoine considered playing dumb, but reconsidered. "He's asleep. Got a chunk out of him this time." She could see the quiet anger shimmering in his eyes and once again wonder what would have happened if this little boy had been the heir of Slytherin.

"He's okay." It was a statement. Harry knew that the initiation would be soon. And until then, Draco would only suffer physical torment. Better that than any mental anguish... better that than...

"Curses." Hermoine commented. "There's three more months left before they start on those, Harry." Hermoine said softly, "He only has three more months left to..."

To live.

To die.

When can we be free?

-----

Hermoine closed the door quietly behind her and moved silently towards the slumbering Draco. Brushing a lock of silver hair away from his eyes, she ran her knuckles down his cheek, "I'm sorry this is happening. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Just... Just give me some time."

A dark figure loomed on the other side of Draco's bed, a whisper of dread flooded Draco's body as he shivered. Hermoine's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "I want his hands."

-----------------

A/N - Well... let me be the first to say this. I have no idea what I'm writing about. Oh, I have some ideas as to what roles the four of them play in the war, but I have no idea what I'm writing. It's pretty much just hit and run, hoping that it makes sense. Can you tell? ;

Help me out. A few suggestions. Please email them if you will to my msn account: xakikox

There's a song wrapped into the story from Maroon Five. Can you guess what song?

As always, I do not own anything but the story line.

Reviews - PLEASE REVIEW! cries

Thanks goes to - jonadark: thanks for reviewing three times... It means means a lot to me...


	5. Because They Loved Her

Through With You   
R   
Ryo Angel 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is dark.

The moon has risen high above Hogwarts grounds and had bloomed to its fullest. Hermoine stood at the highest tower of the school and stared at the brilliant moon. Her hair floated behind her as the wind swept through the tower's sole window and blew upon the goosebumps that has risen along her arms. Her arms are crossed, the white dress that she choose to wear in mourning touched the dust-covered floor and she continued to stare at the brilliantly white moon.

Another attack had happened that very day.

There were two victims.

They were the ones that raised her.

Not a tear was shed, no emotion filtered across her face as she stared, not blinking, not seeing, at the moon. Of all the people that he had to kill...

Of course he would kill them.

They were muggles. And yet...

They loved her.

Why them?

She could picture the surprise in their brown eyes.

The flash of green as the Unforgiveable Curse was said.

The satisfaction in his eyes as they laid dead.

All because they had chosen to fall in love with her...

"You can cry, you know."

Hermoine didn't turn around, didn't speak, choosing instead to let silence permeate the room.

"I know how it is to lose your parent's like that. Of course, I don't remember mine much... but Hermoine, I'm always here for you." Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stood behind her, offering her comfort that she did not need.

"I know." Hermoine finally said, still staring unfocused on the milky moon. "I just want to be alone right now, Harry."

Harry gave a small sigh and turned to leave, "I'm not the only that cares, you know. Ron... Draco..." It hurt him to say the name, but he was at a loss of what to do. Hermoine was no longer the witch he knew. He no longer knows what she is capable of... or who she would turn to for comfort.

Hermoine laughed softly, "Draco is a friend, Harry." She turns to face him, a small smile on her face, "Nothing more." With that soft statement of comfort, she turned back to the unwavering full moon.

With a small nod, Harry left her to her vigil.

"He means well."

"I know he does, Draco."

Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows and approached her, wrapping his arms around her to try and shield her from the cold that threatened to consumed her. She did not struggle. She simply enjoyed his warmth. "But he has no idea what I'm going through."

Draco did not say anything. That morning a package had arrived at the foot of his bed along with a letter covered with crimson blood.

His father's hands sat preserved within the package. The letter pleaded with Draco to forgive his father for all his wrongs. Somehow, instinctively, Draco knew that this was Hermoine's doing.

How?

"Who are you?"

The question was asked.

What would the answer bring?

------

Ron looked up when he saw Harry emerging from the tower door, "How is she?" He quickly asked.

"Why don't you go see?" Harry asked softly, "If you care for her, why don't you go ask?" He doesn't believe that all Ron and Hermione shared were their bodies, somehow, somewhere, the line was crossed, but either one or both had chosen to ignore it.

"Come on, Harry," Ron snorted, "You know Hermione hates me. Why else do you think we're not even civil now?"

"Because Lavender was found in your bed with your prick inside of her." Harry made no accusations. It was a quiet statement, but Ron's face flamed up until it matched the redness of his hair.

"Hermoine and I were only fuck buddies, Harry!" Ron suddenly raged, "I don't see what all the fuss is about that I screwed some airhead other than good old Hermoine!" He storms off, leaving Harry alone in the dismal night, the full moon behind him, trying to offer him comfort.

Harry was tired. So very tired.

There were so many muggle deaths going on. Even the ones that hated him... they were dead. All three.

Locked in the imperious curse, they killed each other. Harry had found Dudley huddled in a corner covered in blood, a knife in his hands and tears streaming down his face. "I didn't want to! I didn't want to!" He kept on crying. His eyes opened wide when he saw Harry, "I didn't mean it! I swear to bloody god! I didn't mean it!" The knife still in his hands, he cast his eyes widely about, trying to escape as Harry slowly came closer. "NO! No more!"

And then he was gone.

All his relatives.

Gone.

Every last one.

An orphan to the fullest sense of the word, even the family that he had made at Hogwarts were slowly disappearing. Ron was lost in his jealousy that he could not see, Hermione drifting away from the world that holds the one that killed her parent's. Sirius was dead.

It used to be that he couldn't wait for the day when they came together after summer break, to talk and joke about the goings and the comings of the new and the old.

But now...

And now...

Now he was alone.

-------

Hermione smiled as she broke from Draco's embrace, her back to him. "I am Hermione. Head-girl. Best witch of all three wizarding schools." She faced him, "Who else can I be?"

Draco did not answer. He knows tht Hermoine is hiding something. Something deeper and darker than anything he could imagine. He rested his chin on her head and stared out at the moon with her. Silence stood around them. No sound was heard save their soft rhythmtc breathing.

"I use to watch the moon with them." Hermoine finally whispered, "When I was very young. They would take me up to the hills and we'd have a midnight picnic. There was one area where there were no trees, no grass. A wide clearing of dirt."

Draco listened as Hermoine continued, her voice soft and unwavering. The lack of emotions disturbed Draco greatly, but he did not interrupt as she continued. "We would light candles all around. Tall ones, short ones, fat, thin, ugly, beautiful. It seemed as if the stars were right there with us. Above us and around us." Hermoine could see it all as if it was just yesterday.

"The food was all sweets. There were no sandwiches or salads. Just cakes and pies and cookies..." She laughed softly, "You'd never think that they were dentists..."

She broke off, her eyes clouded over with tears, "I'd run around in a white dress, around and around and around and around. They sat there smiling and looking at me, their eyes following me. They loved me..." She blinked and it all spilled over. "They died because they loved me..." Her breath caught and Draco tightened his hold on her as her body began to shake, "Because of me... they didn't deserve it..." Sobs took over her body, and she shook uncontrollably, "It's my fault... I... I..." She turned around and buried herself in his arms, "I'm..."

"What the bloody fuck is going on here?"

-----

A/N - CLIFFY! I'm doing pretty good with the updates. Once a month. Yeah!

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I do love getting them so... PWEASE?

Thanks goes to: WhiteDragonHawke


	6. Why Not Her?

Through With You   
R   
Ryo Angel 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lost him down one of the corridors and now she wandered through Hogwarts' halls. Where could he have gone to? He looked so upset this morning after the Owl Post came and delivered his package. Normally he would go back to the Slytherin dorms before he retired to do his Head Boy duties. But today, he just disappeared after breakfast. The same with that Mudblood Granger. She saw the two of them together once, all cozy and sweet. Smiles on both their faces and laughter sparkling in their eyes...

He must have a sweet plan for her death.

He must have!

He won't, CAN'T be with anyone like Mudblood. He should be with her. HER!

"Dammit Draco!" She cried as she ran up the halls, "Where are you?" She was beginning to get obsessed, but "Merlin be hung! It's almost the end of our last year!"

She needed him.

Much much more than he needs her.

She knows this, her parent's know this, HIS parent's know this. She wouldn't be surprised if Lord Voldemort knew as well.

"Bloody amused fuckers they all are." She seethed as she made her ascent to the highest tower. She wasn't the most beautiful or the most intelligent. But she's in love with him.

She found him once. She had caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy that few could ever imagine - bloody, broken and alone. She had dressed his wounds and cared for him. Spent all her waking and sleeping time with him until he healed. They talked with each other. Laughed with each other. Cried together. She thought they had bonded, but apparently, it wasn't so.

She was no fool. She knew that he had lovers. She knew that she meant nothing to him.

Perhaps a friend...

Perhaps not even that.

But...

Oh how she wished that it wasn't her that needs him.

She wished that he would also come to depend on her. But Draco would never show that fragile spirit he hides underneath that cold exterior. She could hear soft voices coming through the tower door as she got closer. She couldn't make out the words, but she recognized the soft tenor as his. He had whispered his plans of the future to her. Whispered in a voice that never quite belonged to the image that he portrayed. Wistful, longing, and self-deprecating.

Before she made it to the door, a figure appeared from the other stairway. Frowning, she backed up into the shadows and waited as he burst through the door.

"What the bloody fuck is going on here?"

She slowly made her way up to the door and peeked in, her eyes widening when she saw Draco and the mudblood embracing each other. Her parent's were killed that day. She knows it and she pitied Hermoine, but the rage she felt when she saw then...

She did nothing as she watched the exchange, watched as he dug his own grave.

"Hello Ronald." There was no emotion in Hermoine's voice as she spoke to her ex-lover. "What are you doing here?" Hermoine extracted herself from Draco's embrace and stood in front of him as if to shield him from any harm. Dammit! She was the one that was supposed to protect him; the one that was supposed to be by his side; the one that he holds with longing... She continued to watch, hoping to prove herself once more.

"What am I doing here?" Ron asked in disbelief, "What are YOU doing here, Hermoine? He's a death eater! Your parent's just died. And here you are mingling with the enemy!" Ron moved closer as he sneered, "Or did you orchestra their deaths?"

She could see the sudden lunge of anger that leapt into Hermoine's eyes and flinched for Ron. Even though Hermoine was a mudblood, her powers were strong, perhaps stronger than that of the Boy-who-lived. She knew Ron had made a costly mistake. He didn't use to be like this. He used to be sweet. Rash perhaps, but never bitter. What happened between the two?

Before Hermoine could move however, Draco had already raised his wand, "Stupefy." He whispered, aiming it at the seething, raging Ron as he was about to lunge at the two.

Draco watched as Ron froze and fell. Hermoine did nothing as she watched her ex-lover hit the ground, "He has so much anger inside of him." She whispered.

"Hermoine."

She turned towards him and smiled sadly, "Draco."

He looked as he wanted to ask her something, but she shook her head and raised her hand to silence him. She closed the gap between them and whispered, "I need to do this." Hermoine's voice shook as she raised her head, "Just... Just let me do this."

Her eyes widened as she watched their lips touch and shock overcame her as she watched their kiss turn into something more. Much more. Unwilling to watch any longer, she fled. Softly, hurriedly, she ran from them, tears in her eyes, her broken heart cutting at her with its jagged ends. She had wanted only his love. Only his affection.

Why not her?

-----

AN - Short, but I wanted to do a small interlude into another character's soul (and I kinda forgot about this story until too late). You'll be reading more on her in later chapters probably. And I'm sure you all know who she is. A small cliffy. Will this turn into a Draco/Hermoine ficcy? Maybe. Will Hermoine get back with Ron? Maybe. Will Harry find out about this? What do you think?

Until next time dearies. Remember, reviews make the world go round!

Thanks goes to: WhiteDragonHawke


	7. Secret No More

Through With You   
R   
Ryo Angel 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was said that all is fair in love and war. What happens if you weren't planning for either? That you were caught in the middle and you can't seem to get out of it. Hermione watched the dragon as he slept on, the moon casts his face in a vulnerable light and he seemed to be at peace. "I'm sorry." She whispered, brushing a stray hair from his face, watching as his eyes moved. She waited until they fluttered open and finally focused on her. They held no passion, no hatred.

Friendship was there.

Love was there.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he sat up, noting that they were in his room and she was already dressed.

"Better." She tried for a smile but lacked the energy to keep it. "I'm sorry." She told him as she fiddled with the bed sheets.

"For what?" Draco lifted her chin so that he could see her face, "I knew you wanted me since the first day you've seen me."

Hermione blinked and turned away from him, her lips lifted into a smile. "You always knew how to get to me." Shaking her head, she took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "We're friends right?" She searched his face for a sign; desperation caused her eyes to cloud with tears.

Draco didn't say anything. He stared at their entwined hands, blinking when he felt the first drop of her tears. Looking up, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked her softly, brushing her tears away with his free hand.

"I desperately need a friend, Draco." She choked out. "Only a friend." She added when he started to open his mouth, "Nothing more. This won't ever happen again, I promise."

Draco slowly pulled his hand away and looked away from her. He drew his knees in and rested his arms on them, "I can't be your friend. A Malfoy and a mudblood? My father will never let me live if he finds out."

"He has no hands to wield a wand; he has no hands to beat you. What else can he do?" She spat.

Draco looked at her sharply, "How did you...?"

Hermione stood up, "There's more to me that meets the eye, Draco. Much more." Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before she opened them again. "I need a friend, Draco." She shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak, "Someone that I can talk to. Harry will never be able to understand. And Ron... he can't even begin to understand."

"Understand what?" There was fear growing in him, but this was not of her, rather, it was fear for her.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you?"

-----

"Voldemort had a son?" Harry stared at the parchment in front of him, "How?"

"I would think the usual method." Professor Snape drawled from his place in the corner of Dumbledore's office. "Aren't you a little too old for the birds and the bees?"

Harry flamed up, but he ignored the jibe at him and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

When Dumbledore did speak, Harry was surprised at what he said. "His daughter was taken from him and was raised by squibs in the muggle world."

"Why?"

Dumbledore did not expect such a question and he fumbled for a second, "Voldemort had been attacking muggles for years, we had hoped that by hidden his family away from him among the muggles, he wouldn't dare attack them in fears that he would kill his own kin."

Snape snorted, "And our supreme leader failed to realize that Voldemort is a cold-blooded snake who would not let such a thing keep him from his goal."

Harry was troubled. He knows it's more than that. Voldemort's wand was made of the same material as his. Their blood was mingled. If he was in Voldemort's shoes, ripping his family away from him like that would only serve to destroy his mind. In some ways, it's easy to see how Tom Riddle turned out the way he was.

Born to a muggle who didn't want him. A witch too scared to keep him. Family that turned him away. And finally, family that was ripped away. No wonder he turned out so twisted. He never had someone to love and be loved in return. He was an orphan.

Just like Harry Potter is.

-----

"Who do you think I am, Draco?" He blinked and suddenly she was dressed. All in black, her red hair streaming down. Slowly, from the top of her head, her hair turned a rich ash black. She blinked and her soft brown eyes turned a smoky black, "Who do you think I am, Draco Malfoy?" She asked him again, he voice growing lower, sexier.

He stood up slowly, taking in her transformation, not daring to blink lest she disappeared before him. Her ruby hair was now midnight black and the eyes that bore into him was dark and deep. He was drawn in deeper than he wanted to.

"I..." He licked his lips, "I think you're... you're..." He bit his lip, not wanting to say it, "I don't know." He whispered hoarsely, not wanting to believe it.

_"You know, Draco." _Hermione hissed softly.

He stiffened at the sound of the parseltongue.

In a reverent whisper, he finally managed, "You're Voldemort's child."

------------------------------------------

AN - Sorry for the shortness, but I'm having trouble writing this story. And I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter. Hope you guys like. Any thoughts are appreciated.

I need a beta reader!!! Somebody please help! You get to read all my pretty ficcys!

Thanks go to: WhiteDragonHawke


End file.
